The Traveler from Camp Half-Blood
by greekmythologygal
Summary: What will happen when the world of spirit guardians collide with one of Greek mythology? Nerice EverBlue,recently claimed daughter of Poseidon, went to bed on a Thursday night and awoke to an unexpected visitor who will change her life. Will she be able to cope? I DO NOT OWN PENDRAGON OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! This is the first of many stories to come, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

_Hi! I'm greekmthologyfreak and this is my first fan fiction story. This story is a combination of my three favorite series; The Pendragon Adventure, Percy Jackson and the Olympian, The Looking Glass Wars. Your about to enter the first journal of a camper from Camp Half-Blood named Nerice,( from the sea)a daughter of Poseidon who recently found out she was one of two Traveler from Second Earth. This story is better if you have read at least one of the series, preferably Pendragon because it is the most complicated, if you haven't…well then you continue at your own risk…_

**The Traveler from Camp-Half Blood chapter 1**

**Journal Number 1**

Hey. I really hope this got to you okay, Percy! It's me, Nerice. I'm so sorry about disappearing like that, but it's a long story that begins about one week ago at 9:30, (when you were (_still_)out with Annabeth.)

I settled down into my bed in Cabin 3 and the second my head hit the pillow I was out cold, Pegasus riding can be quite tiring! I slept for maybe ten minutes when I woke up having a weird feeling like someone was there, no not just a feeling I could hear breathing behind me.

"Hello?" I whispered.

The breathing slowed so I almost could hear it. I'm not easily scared but when I was nine the same thing happened but then when I turned around there was a half formed Minotaur. For some reason he seemed really upset with me and started cursing about 'gay-a' or maybe 'gaia' and something about hating Poseidon's brats. Anyway back to my bed.

"Percy this isn't funny…Percy?"

Slowly a reached across my nightstand for the knife Annabeth gave me when we found out I was your sister. And Mr. Percy Jackson even though you always insist to be there to protect me, I _do_ know how to fight.

"Who's there?" I said in my strongest voice.

I waited about thirty seconds, with still no answer. I couldn't take it any more so I flicked on a lamp and jammed my knife towards the throat of a shaggy brown haired eighteen year old. He was wearing a _way_ to small orange Camp-Half Blood shirt, a pair of jeans that looked like they went through a blender, and a pair of black and white Chucks.

"WOW there, easy on the throat." He said with a nervous laugh while pushing the blade away from him.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my room?" Since we don't have no siblings I chose to sleep in one of the private rooms rather than the common room.

"I'm a Friend," he explained

"Why are you here?"

"Your one of us. I came here to tell you who you were and show you something."

"'_Your one of us. I came to show you something.'_ "I said doing my best to imitate his voice which was hard 'cause it sounded timeless and tired, "Enough with the secrecy give me a straight answer!"

At this this guy started to laugh! I mean who laughs when someone is CLEARLY upset!

"You think I'm FUNNY?" I yelled while taking another swing at his face, _do not_ laugh at me or you're go in down, "GET OUT!"

"Sorry sorry sorry. It's just you don't know how many times I've said that over the last few years. I'm Pendragon. _Robert _Pendragon. I see you guys have sword fighting arena's."

"Yay. Why?" I mean like obviously who goes to a Greek demigod camp and asks if you have an arena.

"Have you ever done something you can't explain like turn part of your arm to smoke when someone is about to slice it?"

"I think you need to go see Chiron, 'cause you're insane. How could any human turn into smoke?"

"That's exactly my point. You're not human,"

"DUH! Why would I be at a camp for half-god kids if I were human?"

"This might be hard to understand at first but you're NOT a physical been. You're a spirit. From a place called Solara. We have a lot to talk about."

We were up till at least two in the morning just talking. Where were you? Anyway this Bobby Pendragon dude told me some weird things. He told me about a thing called Halla-well actually Halla is many things. Halla is everything that is, was, and ever hopes to be. He told me that there are ten territories each completely different but they are the same in some ways; the Travelers and the Flumes, two The Spirit of Man. Three Travelers. They-no _we_-are spirits. I know this is hard, impossible, to understand. But Percy your still like a father to me I still love you. The Flumes are one way to get around-from Territory to Territory. And so on and so on. When Bobby Pendragon finished talking I sat down on the floor and cried and cried and cried. Not one of my proudest moments.

"I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in. Three months ago, to the day, my big brother Percy defeated the Titan Lord Kronos. He told me that he spent couple days with his new girlfriend on the beach. They would go out and drink human soda, which is absolutely _not_ allowed inside the borders, anyway the third morning that found me pasted out on the dock. They knew I was from Poseidon because I was lying in a large puddle but I was dry. What I mean by large puddle was I was passed the bottom of the ocean (who did they find me you ask; well Percy is a big fan of the whole underwater kissing thing.) I was an orphan no siblings, no parents, no nothing. That day I learned I had a brother _and _a father who happened to be the Greek god of the sea. One of the BIG THREE! Now you're telling me I'm a spirit who's just supposed to up and leave to safe EVERYTHING!?" I was yelling by this point which didn't help the crying.

"There's something else you need to know. We stopped the bad guy three months ago. Saint Dane is gone, but I thought maybe you would want to see the Territories safe. We found a new one that nobody had ever been to. We were going to go there, me and my girlfriend, Loor, but my Uncle Press told us we had to take this unknown new traveler with us. You were too young to fight the war. Press didn't want to get you involved at such a young age. Everything I've told you happened two years ago, and if I'm right you were only nine. I'm truly sorry but you're getting it easy. Your brother, Percy,…well let's just say he is a physical been. A long time ago I learned my family was a fake. They were just spirits. All people in your life are human. You get it easy. Haven't seen them in a while…", Now it was his turn to cry. _'haven't seen them in a while,' _that was so sad. Seeing a nineteen year old cry over his lost family was almost worse than seeing Tyson cry when he stepped on your hippocampi's tail.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out its just; Percy's like a dad to me. I don't know what I would without him. Cheer up! Sounds like you have a pretty good life, you know… girlfriend. Lure? And a gang of followers who save the universe on a daily basis."

Robert/Bobby/Pendragon (I still don't know what to call him) laughed when I said that," Loor, you mean, L-O-O-R. And I do not have 'a gang of followers'," He said trying to imitate my voice, "their just my friends. I'm hoping that you would like to join the _gang_ with us. Come see Halla with me, you'd defiantly love Loor. She'll probably want to challenge you, but we'll keep her under control. Please? We could go now. There's a flume by a bunch of rocks and some old battle field. Once again…please?"

This was a very hard decision Percy, please know that.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2- Lost

Percy Jackson stood pacing in the middle of Cabin 3. _Where could she have gone…where could she have gone….where could she have gone…_

"_Where _could my sister have gone?!"

Annabeth Chase, who had been sitting on one of the many water bed bunks, slowly stood, walked over to Percy, held him by the shoulders, kissed him-

"WOW! Please save that for when you're alone…please" Grover Underwood said while eating his favorite kind of tin can but instantly regretting what it when Annabeth gave him her evil glare," I-I-I mean go ahead, knock your socks off." Then under his breath," I _hate_ it that my two best friends are dating!"

"Whatever, you ruined it! Its ok, Seaweed Brain, we can make a plan. Nerice has only been gone two days-"

"ONLY BEEN GONE TWO DAYS? My sister is powerful. I mean, she's almost as powerful as me when she's like four years younger. With that kind of power she could be half way to Florida by now!"

"HAH! No yelling at us. That's not fair. We're just trying to help, OK!" Annabeth kissed Percy again.

"Don't reward him. He's being mean!" Grover mumbled.

"Sorry," Percy sat-more like fell- down "It's just… I have a small family and I can't afford to lose any of it. With Mom and Paul moving to Arizona for a year, and Tyson with Poseidon... even though I only knew her for a few months, Nerice is the closest family I have. Or was." Percy said, almost whispering. "Crap Nerice, where are you."

"JERK! I've know you since, like what, since you were ten. Man I consider you family." Grover said as he hopped out of the bean bag he had been propped on.

"Grover, he means blood family. _We_ _are_ a family. Really, you need to take a chill pill Grover. Percy is the only one who can be freaking out here. His sister is missing. We need a pla-"Annabeth said before getting cut of be Percy.

"We need a quest! That's it. That's the only plan we have."

"Way to go genius! That's where EVERY demigod starts when they are missing something. He deserves another kiss, don't cha thing Annabeth. Way to state the obvious!"

"LEAVE!" Annabeth yelled and Grover stumbled out of the cabin. Then to Percy, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Ever since Nerice was found here he's been acting odd. Percy your right, we need to get a quest, but that would mean telling Chiron that your sister isn't really sick but really missing. He might think your too vulnerable and send someone els-" Annabeth started right before a tall girl with dark skin and a mess of dark brown curls stormed in; Kassandra Bekne daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey what's up with him? Never mind, I don't _want_ to know. Any progress on your top-secret-not-even-Chiron-can-know mission? Found any new ways to find my BF, 'cause I'm lost. I tried calling my warlock ex but he said that even if he wanted to help me, there was no way he could track Nerice through our necklaces. Guess 'The Vampire Diaries' was wrong. Bonny Bennett said that you could track someone through a personal belonging. Maybe Nathanial was lying, I mean like I did one time –ON ACCIEDENT- almost get him killed by an evil gorgon… I HATE those things, I mean don't we all. Their monsters. Of course demigods hate them. Monsters SUCK! All of them! Well, maybe not the monsters from 'Monster High', those monsters are good one. I MEAN, have you seen Frankie Stein's shoes? There amazing. Speaking of shoes, Annabeth, dear, _what are you wearing? Why_ won't you let me help you in the fashion department? " chattered Kassandra rather fast.

"TWO, ONE, ZERO, AND TIME! Nice one Kassy, that's probably the most yet! High Five!"

Percy stared as the odd pair slapped hands than broke out laughing because they had hurt each other's hands.

"Umm…?"

"What's wrong with your boyfriend Annabeth? Sorry but, Percy, sometimes you're really weird!"

"For one, Percy don't look so stupid! It's just a way to help Kassandra clear out her system so that we can talk without her mother's instincts kicking and leading the conversation astray. Kassy is a daughter of the queen of gossip. It's hard to have a conversation when you mention a monster with leather legs and suddenly you're talking about the new _Converse_ boots. We decided to give her 60 seconds to ramble on to whatever land she wants, and then we talk business. For two, what's wrong with my outfit? It's comfy!" Annabeth said putting on a pouty face at that last bit.

"Wow, Anna-B! You just took a page from my book…or some speed off my lips. That was fast. And doll, sorry but comfy doesn't always mean socially acceptable."

Percy just stood in aw, staring at the very unlikely new best friends.

"Percy! Why. Do. You. Still. Look. So. Stupid? Like, I mean, didn't you like save the world with your amazing fighting skills _and smarts_? You're supposed to be the tots perfect mix of," Kassandra says while looking up to space," heat, muscle, style, raw skill, and..." She grabs a magazine from her bag and flips to a bookmarked page, "Oh yay, duh, knowledge. Why is it that when I find camp the _DMG Hottest_ cover star is a tots lame-o? I mean you were fun at first, oh especially when you would practice for hours in the sword-play arena shirtless. Y-"

Kassy practically drooling over the memory suddenly straightens when Annabeth puts a cold knife point to her back.

"This is _MY_ boyfriend we're talking about here!" She says then releases the poor shaking girl.

"Sorry! Anyway, you were cool… but now you're a little bit weird. Anna-B is there anything a sorrowful daughter of love can do to make up for s-sort of stalking your boy?"

"You're in luck! Go see what's wrong with Grover and we'll pretend that conversation never happened."

Without even saying yes to Annabeth's command, wisdoms sheep trotted out of the room, off to find Grover.

"Finally! We're alone. I can kiss my boyfriend without being watched like a romantic soup'. "Annabeth said with a chuckle.

Right as Annabeth leaned in the door swung open.

"No'nes home!" Percy groaned.

"SORRY!" Kassy said with some attitude," Just thought you'd want to know your goat is love sick, and not for the tree he calls love. So rude… disgracing my mother saying that fake junk is love…. HEY don't glare at me I was fulfilling my orders! STOP-ARGH- FINE- I'll leave you two to your kiss'n, but next time you give me that face, 'Percabeth' will be called everywhere you two go together! Argh…"

"What's her problem?"

"She hates it when people glare at her… so I do it all the time. It's SO funny! Where were we?"

Finally Percy got the real kiss he was waiting for.

"WAIT!" Kassy whisper/screams from the other side of the door," They'll kill you if you go in there!"

Annabeth looks at Percy and sighs,

"IT'S ALL RIGHT! COME O-"

"Any news?" said Aaron Mager, only child of Hestia.

"Fine! Business time. Yes, we decided we need a quest. Once Chiron approves, we'll put Percy as the head of the group. After Percy meets with Rachael, he'll choose me-"Annabeth started.

"And ME!" Kassandra squeals.

"What about me? I'm SO Coming!" Aaron adds.

"Ok I'm ready to come in now. What's up?" Grover trots in.

The jumble of voices bouncing around in Cabin 3 made Annabeth feel like she was being drowned in others thoughts.

"STOP INTERUPTING ME! WHAT IS IT, 'INTERUPT ANNABETH' DAY? SHUT UP!" calm and composed Annabeth finally cracked.

Instantly every voice that had once spoken out went silent.

"Hey, hey, babe it's all right. I'm sure that they didn't mean to be the jerks they were being. Right?" Percy said doing his best to sooth the fiery ball that used to be Annabeth.

Still only silence filled the overflowing living room of Cabin 3.

"RIGHT?!" Percy repeated this time adding a terrifying glare. Nobody got by being _that _rude to Percy's girlfriend without at least an apology.

Now you may think Percy was being rather rude, thinking his wants were everyone's demands, but everyone at camp-even the older campers-were respectful and honored the wants of the boy-and his girlfriend- who defeated the great Lord Kronos. I mean, you'd be just plain stupid to challenge 'The Titan Slayer', as people called Percy, because if he can take don the father of the gods he would smash you like a bug on the pavement if he really wanted to. So as you may have thought, the silent room soon became full of long shaky apologize.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Perce. Now back to business! One of you, Kass or Aaron, has to back down. We would have four questers and well, the last time that happened, only two came back alive. Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo both died on the way to save Artemis."

"Did I just hear my name?" In pops Nico Di Angelo. Shadow travel is one of the few pros to being a kid of Hades.

"Hey man, haven't seen you in like, what, 3 months?! Where've you been?" Percy asked smiling rather big at the dark haired, leather jacket wearing thirteen year old-for once he smiled back.

"I've been around," Nico said with a large smile brewing as he strode toward his best friend," One thing I want to know is why I wasn't invited to your big get-together. And, also, who died and made you in charge man?"

"Eh you know he only defeated the greatest Titan _ever_!" Annabeth smiled, plotting how she was going to surprise Nico when she drops that her and Percy were, _finally,_ together.

Nico was about to ask what they were all doing in C3 when Annabeth practically tackled him in her big hug, "We've all missed you little cus'!" She squealed happily then to the rest of the group, "Now back to work!"

Percy quickly filled Nico in on everything that had happened since the night he left, and lucky for Annabeth, he totally skipped the part about them being together. Then when he finished, Annabeth told him what they planned to do.

All Nico said was "I am _so_ coming."


	3. Chapter 3- The Oracle

Together, the gang of six friends walked onto the porch of the big blue house that stood near on Half-Blood Hills. There they found Chiron, the big white centaur, and Mr. D sitting at the table playing an odd game of pinochle.

"To what do we own this pleasure, Mr. Peter Johnson?" Dionysus said in a sarcastic tone.

"We need a quest, and last I checked you were the one to say that every camper had to have their quest approved by you since the oracle no longer lives on your attic," Percy said, adding a satisfied little smile when Mr. D appeared annoyed by him, "My sister is missing and we," waving to the group, "are going to find her, but first we need a quest."

"We are all aware of your sister's absence, and know very well there is nothing we can to prevent your needs to search for her, so very well, your quest is fine by me. But Percy, are you positive you can handle the responsibility of leading a quest with more than three demigod campers? You know very well the consequences of ignoring the sacred number." Chiron responded.

"Yeah, 'course I understand. And there will only be four of us actually going. Grover has responsibilities here, and Nico is free to leave whenever he wants. Only me, Annabeth, Kassandra, and Aaron are going on the official quest," Percy clarified.

"Annabeth, Kassandra, Aaron, and I," Annabeth muttered thinking about how lame it was that a sixteen year old still didn't know proper grammar.

"OK guys, so let's go find Rachel!" Percy said happily, unaware of his girlfriend's annoyance.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry 'bout your sister, Percy, and yeah I know you only came for a prophecy," Rachel Dare said with a glare, coming out of her cave at the edge of the woods.

Percy just stared, thinking that Rachel and he were on good terms.

"Seriously Percy you always fall so easy! Come here!" Rachel said with a laugh, engulfing Percy in a big hug then moving on to Annabeth.

Pulling Annabeth aside, Rachel whispered, "Something's wrong with the oracle. I've been having mixed visions lately like I got a usual one saying you were coming but then I received a warning for Apollo that something seriously wrong was about to happen. While I was thinking about that I heard cackling in the back of my head. It," She paused, shacking, "It was the voice of a, maybe, 16 year old girl. She said that he was finally coming and that her time was about to arrive. Do you know what this means?"

"I don't but it's all right, ok? Everything is going to be fine. We'll deal with it, but if it's ok to ask, we need a prophecy." Annabeth whispered back trying to cheer her friend up.

"You shall get two!" responded a deep voice from Rachel's mouth.

"Don't you know? It's buy on get one FREE prophecies today! You shall get two!" Then all of a sudden the voice let go of its hold and left poor Rachel doubled over coughing uncontrollably.

"You need those prophecies the goddess speaks of quick get inside and bring Percy."

"OK, wait what you just said goddess! You're being haunted by a goddess?" Annabeth squeaked as she hurried after the oracle.

"Make yourself comfy, 'cause you get two prophecies today. Sit back, relax, and hope you enjoy the…the… the presentation. That works! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the presentation.

Rachel's eyes get foggy as the oracle part of her comes out. It said:

"_Four shall set off,_

_Three shall return,_

_No hope or triumph,_

_No victory for you_

_Traveling home, quick and quiet_

_With death in your stead."_

"Wow that was probably the least poet prophecy ever, and also probably the saddest, too. Sorry about that awful prophecy, guys."

Percy swallowed what felt like a giant stone in his throat. 'No hope or triumph'…'Four set off three return'…death in your stead'….

To break the silence Annabeth asked about the second prophecy.

"Right, hopefully this one will be better," Rachel tried focusing on the voice she was hearing in her head.

Percy and Annabeth waited for five minutes in deafening silence. No one made a sound, but then all of a sudden the oracle let out a terrifying, heart wrenching scream. Her face morphed into one a beautiful, half blond half brunette haired, sixteen year old girl.

Instantly, Annabeth knew this had to be the 'goddess' that haunted Rachel. Thinking maybe she get on her good side, she pushed Percy to his knees then knelt beside him.

"Goddess,"

"Hi! You must be Athena's kid. Your mother really likes you. Who knew wisdom could talk so much? Don't try to suck up, get off your knees!" Almost like a remote control, the two demigods rose, "I've got a very important message for you, and a quest. You will except because your other mission is a total bust. Leave Annabeth Chase daughter of Wisdom!"

Annabeth started to objet but then quickly turned a left Rachel Dare's cavern.

"I soo love the relationship between you two. Lover children from enemy parents, so cute."

"You sound like Aphrodite," Percy complained.

The nameless goddess just smiled, and then her eyes got stormier than even Annabeth's as she began the prophecy.

"_The end of a quest doomed from the start,_

_The beginning of one only know in your heart,_

_Some things to be lost_

_Some things to be found_

_Shadow King, Evening Dove, Heart of Wisdom gather round_

_Only one can save you now."_

"Thanks redhead your bodies pretty awesome but I'm getting kinda home sick, if you know what I mean." With that Rachel Elizabeth Dare doubled over, barely breathing.

**I know that was kind of a weird chapter. I am no good at writing prophecies! Sorry that this one was really short but I haven't had much time to write. The Pendragon books part will probably come in again in two chapters because Percy has to receive the first journal before I can write a second. Hope you like! Please review, and as usual if you have ideas tell me and maybe you could be added to The Traveler from Camp Half-Blood. Have a good day ****.**


	4. Chapter 4- Strange Things

"**You ready?"** Annabeth said, cold wind whipping her sloppy ponytail.  
Kassandra, Aaron, Percy, and Annabeth gathered around the giant pine tree at the top of Half-Blood Hill, all bundled up in their warmest jackets, scarves, and warm pants.  
"Why is it that we have to set off toward Florida in November? I mean why couldn't this quest be in bikini season? I've never been to Florida and I am so mad that it's so freak'n cold! Aphrodite on high, I can't feel my fingers and my nose looks like Rudolph!" Kassy whined while trying to heat her face with her breath.  
"Sorry Kass but Perce and Annabeth, and all of Camp Half-Blood for that matter, were busy at war during _'bikini' season._ Why are you even coming if you're just going to complain? Go run on back to plush blankets and feather pillows in Cabin 1O for Pete's sake!" Responded a very annoyed Aaron who was peeling a wool jacket off his burning skin, "It's _hot _out here!"  
"_Sorry _not all of us have parents who have lived by a hearth for a millennia! Not all our skin is naturally on FIRE!" Kassandra yelled.  
Aaron started to say some rude comment about Aphrodite because of her daughter's remark about Hestia but was interrupted by Annabeth.  
"_Enough! _Get it together you two or neither of you are coming! Nico should be here any moment with our rides and until then I don't want to hear a peep from either of your mouths! Got it?"  
They just glared at each other.  
"What's up with them? They used to be best friends and now they hate each other. Do you know, Annabeth?" Percy asked rather confused.  
"How do you _not_ know? Babe, they were dating for like a year before they came to camp together. They both lived in Kansas for a while and decided to see what would happen if they tried dating. They were inseparable for the first month they were at camp and I'm pretty sure it was the same in Kansas. When your sister showed up Aaron started to drift away from Kassandra until just after they both turned 14 he broke up with her and ran off after Nerice. Judging by the bewildered look on your face, you were unaware of your sister's recent dating activities," Annabeth responded while the ex-couple still glared at each other unaware of Annabeth and Percy's conversation.  
"But I thought Nerice and Kassy were best friends! I'm so confused!"  
"They are. Some people think that Kass is just trying to get close to Nerice to get her to break up with Aaron so she can steal him back. Some, including me, don't find anything suspicious about the girls' relationship. I'm sure those two will get over it. This happens all the time,"  
"It better because I will literally rip out my ears and, probably, their tongues too if I have to listen to _that_ anymore"  
"Oh good our rides are here. You scared me Nico," Annabeth said to change the topic from Nico ripping out tongues….  
"_Holy hairdos! _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT...That... that thing?" Kassandra squeaked.  
There, right next to Nico, was what looked like a giant sea serpent with wings and some **really **sharp teeth.  
"This, my friends is Evelyn-"Nico started to explain.  
"You named that thing?" Kassy said not even trying to hide her disgust.  
Nico through her a wicked glare and continued, "Evelyn is one of my dad's favorite hybrids. Her mother was a beautiful ice blue dragon while her father was a monster picked out of the very depths of hell. A leviathan," Nico paused, letting the information sink in, "And now Evelyn is our ride. I asked Dad Man if he had any suggestions for transportation for me and four other demigods. He told me I had to tell him how it went then pushed me into a portal that brought me right to this beauty. She was asleep when I got there but as I was looking for a way out she woke up. I thought I was dead but she sniffed me then pulled me in like a teddy bear. There is nothing to be afraid of; Evelyn is not dangerous unless you are an enemy."  
"She's so pretty Nico!" Annabeth said looking like she was about to pee herself with excitement.  
**_**

**"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! **Why can't we do this more often?" Annabeth squealed.

"Eh, sorry Annabeth. We're landing now. Everyone hear that? Hold on tight!" Nico yelled over the sound of beating wings and the traffic that seemed to scream up at them even the miles up.

"Um...Nico? Where are you planning on landing?" Percy never understood Nico's plans!

"Right here of course, "Nico yelled back.

"What?! Wher-"

BAAM! Percy didn't even get a chance to finish asking where on earth they were going to find a place to land a giant flying mythological sea serpent, when he and the other five with him were suddenly drenched in freezing cold water.  
"Welcome to Brick, New Jersey!"

"Nico? Where the HELL are we Nico? And why are we landing here? We need to get to the Tallahassee area," Annabeth asked, "This is definitely not Florida! Nico! Time Sensitive Mission!"

"Hey chill down girl. You're right this isn't Florida, this is Kingfisher Cove. We are going to camp here for two nights. Then we'll set off again traveling about 75 miles. It will take us 12 days to get to Tallahassee. Good night all. Please just find a nice patch of ground and go to sleep. No questions asked! I have a plan," Nico was seriously tired from all he had done today so he just wanted to sleep.

"Ok? Good night..." Percy said and they all mumbled in agreement...soared of.

Percy tried and tried to get some sleep that night but, really, that would never happen so he decided to go down to the shore. It was so foggy he could hardly see his feet.

"Hey there Prince. You took longer than you were supposed to! You've kept me waiting," A voice from inside the mist complained.

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin! This had happened millions of times before: Hero goes to sleep, Monster waits, Hero gets up, Monster attacks, but this was different. The voice Percy heard just didn't seem...like a monster.

"What do you want?" Percy asked, already bored with this game.

"Oh you'll see later. Right now I'm here about something **you** want," The voice paused "Your sis. I got a message from a spirit messenger who had a message for you from Pendragon who had your sister start writing you a journal. Gods the girls were right! You do have that really annoying dumbfounded look a lot. So do you want it or not?"

"Who are you?!" Percy exclaimed as a young girl who looked strangely familiar strolled out of the fog. He knew he had met her before but couldn't place when!

"Don't worry, Prince. You're not going mad; we **have** seen each other before. I took or that little red head for a little bit."

"Why are _you_ here?! WHY do you keep calling me 'prince'?"

"'Cause that's what you are idiot! Fava. son of Poseidon. Here!" The girl thrust a role of weird looking paper into Percy's arms.

Then the girl started to disappear.

"Hey! WAIT! Where are you going? You still haven't even told me who you are! Or why you were in Rachel for that matter!" Percy angrily whispered.

"Don't worry, Hot-Shot. You'll be seeing a lot more of me but I come into play later. Bye for now!" Mystery Girl whispered back tagging a little blown kiss to end.

Percy woke with a start with no recollection of the last night. It appeared to be just before dawn. Percy tried to steady himself when he felt something in his sleeping bag. It was the strange role paper. A little voice tickled at the back of his head. "Open it dummy! It's for you," it said. So he opened it and, immediately recognizing the scrolly handwriting, read.

"_**Hey. I really hope this got to you okay, Percy…."**_


End file.
